lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marty McFly
Marty McFly is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71201 Level Pack for the Back to the Future franchise. Background On October 26, 1985, Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly was told to come to the Twin Pine Mall's parking lot with a video camera in his home town of Hill Valley by Doc Brown at precisely 1:15 am the next morning. Here he saw the DeLorean Time Machine for the first time and recorded its first run on video. However, Doc was killed by the Libyans and, attempting to escape his killers in the DeLorean, he went to 88 miles per hour and traveled back to 1955. Here he met the past Doc Brown after accidentally changing his future by making his parents not meet the way they did. Doc Brown helps Marty go back to 1985, but Marty first helps fix his own parent's relationship. Before he leaves, though, he leaves a letter to Doc about his death, telling him to wear a bullet-proof vest to survive the attack. Doc is hesitant to do so but eventually decides to heed Marty's warning in 1985 and survives. As it turns out, Marty not only helped his parents stay together, he actually improved his family's life. 'Dimension Crisis' Once Upon A Time Machine in the West Marty is seen emerging from a vortex in the 2015 DeLorean, saying his catchphrase "Wooooooooah, this is heavy" and accidentally smashes Lord Vortech's physical body, causing the latter to drop a Locate Keystone. For the rest of the level, he is seen flying over Hill Valley's courthouse trying to help Doc, who is at the top of the building. After the battle ends and the trio escapes he picks up Doc with the DeLorean on what remains of the room of the courthouse. After the battle, Marty lands the DeLorean on the ground, where he and Doc look at the damage caused by Vortech. He then jokes that it was Doc Brown who damaged the space-time-continuum, then Doc comments that they are going back to the future. The Final Dimension Although Marty was not seen being recruited by Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, he and Doc Brown helped the trio on their final battle against Lord Vortech. World Back to the Future World: Hill Valley (1985) Abilities * Sonar Smash (Guitar) Quotes Trivia * Having the Sonar Smash ability is probably a nod to the beginning of the first movie where he destroys Doc Brown's amplifier by playing a single guitar chord. * The promotional image with the letter is a reference to the letter given to Doc Brown by Marty, telling him about his death, at the end of Back to the Future. * He is voiced by Michael J. Fox, the actor who played him in the movies. ** This is the first time in over twenty years that he has played this character. ** In 2011, he voiced three future versions of the character for TellTales' Back to the Future game. * Marty is one of two characters to have only one ability, this being his Sonar Smash Ability. The other is Franz Krieger with the Target Ability. ** Jacob Kowalski technically has only one ability, but his Character Changing Ability counts. * The third line Marty says when he enters into the game resembles a bit like Dorothy Gale's remark on Oz upon her arrival to the land in the 1939 The Wizard of Oz film, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." * He is one of the three playable time traveling characters: the other two are Doc Brown and the Doctor. * He is one of the Wave 1 Level Pack characters, the other two being Chell and Homer Simpson. * He shares the same collectible line with Cragger. * He, Cyborg, Shaggy, and Gamer Kid are the only playable teenager characters for Year 1. * Marty shares the same headpiece with Jay (without his hood), Raymond Stantz, Captain Jack Harkness, Weightlifter, the Tenth Doctor, Owen Grady, Janine Melnitz, Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Ethan Hunt, Green Arrow, and Chase McCain. * His toy tag design is based on his outfit and has his name with BTTF font. * Marty, his guitar, and his Hoverboard make a quick cameo in LEGO Jurassic World during the level Under Attack, where he was trying to hide from a Pteranodon. * He also appears as the main image of the "That was heavy!" achievement for the Back to the Future level. * Marty appears at the end of the third episode of Meet That Hero! where he slides into Marceline and Gizmo's duet while playing his guitar. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Index Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Back to the Future Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Teenagers Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Dads